I Think I Love You
by OneTruePotterhead62442
Summary: Somewhat of a strange continuation of my first fanfic Sweet Surprise. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy. .
1. Chapter 1

*** Harry's perspective ***

I stood in the middle of the almost-empty Leaky Cauldron, watching the door. _Where is he?_ I was getting impatient and started pacing across the room in long strides. Finally, the door opened slowly. I stopped pacing and looked up. It wasn't who I was waiting for. 'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' My voice came out in barely a whisper, but the hatred was evident in it. He grinned, but it wasn't with malice like I'd always seen. His grin was filled with kindness rather than hate... Like friends reuniting after years apart. I raised my eyebrow. Surely, it was years since I've seen him, but we were far from friends. I thought back to our years at Hogwarts. We had hated each other greatly... So why was he _grinning_?

His smile faltered at the tone in my voice. 'Am I not allowed to be here, Harry?'

I was startled - that was the first time he ever addressed me by my first name. _What is he up to? _ 'I would appreciate it if you weren't here,' I said.

Draco frowned and walked slowly towards me, stopping barely a foot away. 'Maybe I want to be here,' he muttered.

I stared at him, confused. 'Why would _you_ want to be in the same room as _me_?'

He turned his back towards me. 'Well, I honestly don't know, Potter.' I could hear the disgust in his voice, not only towards me, but himself as well. But there was something strange about his voice... Sort of like he was having trouble talking. 'Actually, I do know, but...' His voice broke as he trailed off.

'But what?' I tried to keep my voice casual.

Draco turned around, and his grey eyes sparkled in the light. He blinked rapidly and opened his mouth, but didn't say anything and closed it again. We stood in silence for a long moment and he looked down at his feet. _What is he thinking about? Why hasn't he answered my question? _I watched him closely, trying to read his expression even though I could barely see his face. That's when I saw it - a tear sliding slowly down his pale cheek. He was _crying_. _Why would Draco, of all people, cry?_ I saw another tear fall down his face, and my heart throbbed. I felt a lump form in my throat and tried to swallow it away. _What is wrong with _me? _Am I really about to cry just because Malfoy is? _

I took a step toward him, closing the gap between us, and placed a finger gently under his chin, bringing his face up. He was surprised and confused and stuttered when he muttered, 'What are you _doing_, Harry?' Again, I was startled when I heard my name sounded in his slow drawl, but it wasn't the same as before. Now, I was mostly surprised because my heart fluttered when he said it.

I looked straight into his eyes and the lump in my throat formed again. I tried to compose myself before speaking, 'Malfoy, why is it that you are here?' I didn't dare to mention that he was crying. He turned away again and I barely heard him when he said, 'Harry Potter, my worst enemy ever, I think I love you.'

My eyes widened as I stared at his back in disbelief. 'W-what?' I gulped loudly as he turned around. The tears that were just in his eyes were completely gone. He moved uncomfortably close to me. 'I said I love you, Harry,' he murmured. His warm breath brushed against my neck and I trembled. 'Don't you love me too?' His voice sounded skeptical and broke at the end. I refused to look at him, and and stared over his shoulder at the door, but said nothing. At that moment, Draco stepped back and looked at me. 'You don't love me,' he whispered. Again, I didn't respond. He spun around and took a long stride toward the door.

'Of course you don't. Why did I even try? Why did I come here? There could never be anything between us. Why did I expect there to be?' He continued muttering things to himself so quickly that his words slurred together. I knew his intention wasn't for me to answer his questions, but for me to either tell him to leave or stay. I answered one of them anyways, 'You came here so you wouldn't be left wondering...' I trailed off at the end. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what to say. He spun around at the sound of my voice and I didn't believe he understood what I had said at first. Hesitantly, he took a small step toward me, then another, and another, until we were less than a yard apart.

'Do you love me?' he muttered, facing the ground. 'I don't know,' I said, watching him carefully. My heart throbbed painfully and I could feel the lump in my throat forming yet again. 'If you don't, you can tell me. I'll live...' I didn't think he would. Actually, I knew he wouldn't. If he cried now, of course he'd be crying twenty times more if I told him I didn't love him. He might even... I couldn't bear myself to think that. And it would be all because of me. But I couldn't lie, could I? I wouldn't make him believe I love him, condemn myself to a life with him, if I didn't truly love him. Anyways, how could I tell if I loved him or not? Surely, it would feel the same as when I fell in love with Ginny... Ginny. What would she think, just a week after breaking up with her, if I went out with Draco? The one person I hated more than I ever imagined?

He looked up, wondering why I hadn't responded yet. I wondered what expression showed on my face because tears started streaming from his eyes. The lump formed solidly in my throat and I couldn't swallow it. I blinked away the tears that formed in the corner of my eyes. He must have noticed them, though, because his eyes widened and he threw his arms carefully around my neck. I was startled, of course, but I couldn't prevent myself from smiling. 'You do love me, and you can't deny it,' he breathed, his lips just barely brushing against the side of my neck, sending tingles up my spine. I knew he was smiling, even though i couldn't see his face. 'Yeah, I guess I do l-love you,' I muttered. I felt his smile turn into a grin as he pressed his lips gently against my neck. I trembled slightly and he looked up at me. 'Are you okay?' I smiled what I hoped was politely and nodded, afraid to talk. The lump in my throat was still there, what with my mind continuing to wander back to what Ginny would think of this. _Why would it matter what she thought? She's nothing to me anymore..._

Tears built up in the corner of my eyes at that thought and Draco stepped back to look at me. 'What's wrong, Harry?' I opened my mouth, thought better of it, and just shook my head. 'Don't lie to me, babe,' he whispered, hesitating before saying 'babe'. Now was my turn to stare at the floor. 'I don't want to lie to you, but it's not important. Just me being an idiot.' He took a very small step closer and I looked up. Seeing the tears in my eyes, he cupped my the side of my face with one hand and rubbed his thumb gently along my cheekbone. 'You're not an idiot, Harry.' I shook my head, his hand falling slowly from my cheek and back to his side.

It was silent for a moment, and Draco pulled me against him, my head on his shoulder, and hugged me tight. 'I love you,' he whispered. Before I could respond, he pushed me off his shoulder and I stood straight, staring at him. Suddenly, he moved his arms up, draping them around the back of my neck and kissed me. He pressed his lips hard against mine, and a soft moan escaped my lips. He smirked and backed me up against the wall directly across from the door, moving one hand down to my waist. I stopped him as he started to pull my shirt up slightly, whispering, 'Not here.' He grinned and lifted me up, carrying me up the stairs to the room I had rented. Once we reached the bed, he dropped me onto it and layed on top of me, kissing my lips softly. I carefully pushed him off and crawled onto him and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Biting his neck softly, I reached the last button and looked at him.

Draco's body was perfect - smooth and pale - he looked like a god. _I wonder if he looks that sexy elsewhere..._ I grinned at the thought and unbuttoned his jeans. He watched me closely with a smile on his face as I pulled his jeans down to his ankles. When I looked at him again, my breath caught in my throat - he was even sexier than I imagined. He noticed I wasn't breathing and his pleasure turned to worry as he reached out and stroked my cheek. I took a deep breath and smiled reasurringly. He grinned back at me and sat up. I looked at him, confused, and he turned me around and sat me on his lap. Carefully, he pushed my jeans off and I shifted slightly in his lap. It was comfortable there, perfect - as if I was meant to be sitting in this intimate way on his lap.

He licked my neck softly and ran his thumb up and down my spine then rested his hand high up on my thigh. I moaned as he pressed his fingers hard against my inner thigh. I turned my head to face him and he kissed me passionately.

The next thing I remember was waking up wrapped in his arms, still cradled in his lap. There was a knock at the door and I asked quietly, 'Who is it?' I didn't want to wake up Draco, nor did I want to get up. This moment was too perfect.

'It's Ron. Open the door, Harry. We need to talk.' I stood up and, without bothering to get dressed, opened the door a small crack and peaked out. 'What is it, Ron?' I ask, even though I know why he's here. Or, at least, I thought I did... 'Well, it's Ginny. She -' I cut him off. 'What happened?' 'Nothing, she's fine. Physically, she's fine. She just wants to talk to you...' He trailed off as he took a step to the side. The beautiful red-head I once loved, and still do love in a way, stood awkwardly, staring at me with hopeful but hurt eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't deal with someone else crying.

Behind me, Draco grunted and rolled over in his sleep. My eyes widened and Ginny's expression mirrored mine, combined with suspicion.

*** Ginny's perspective ***

I stood at the door of Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron, practically on the brink of tears just from seeing him. He looked happy. Harry was happy without me, happier than he was with me. I was thinking about walking away now, move on with my life as if he was never there. I made to turn around when I heard a noise from behind him. A grunting of sorts, thick and hoarse with sleep. The bed creaked and I assumed whoever it was shifted in their sleep. Probably wondering why the bed was empty. Thinking that, the tears almost escaped from my eyes. Harry spun around and I thought I saw the dim light glint off his bare skin on the small of his back. _Was he naked?_ I shook my head. _I'm hallucinating. That's impossible..._ Or was it? I closed my eyes, holding back tears threatening to escape, and stepped over to Ron. He hugged me tight and I cried quietly against his chest. Harry then came back, and he looked at Ron and I, confused. Ron pushed me behind himself, and took a step toward Harry, who was hiding his body behind the door, just like before. I tried to see behind him, to see who was on the bed, but they were covered by the comforter. 'Who's in there, Harry?' Ron muttered. Harry shook his head. 'Just a friend,' he replied, looking at me rather than Ron.

I looked closely at Harry. He looked at me like he did when we were dating - with nothing but love in his eyes, in his heart. I knew, at that moment, he wanted nothing but for me to be happy and seeing me cry hurt him. _Does he realize he's hurting me now?_ _That I'm far from happy? _ I pushed Ron to the side and stepped toward Harry, standing only a foot away. 'Harry,' I whispered, 'I just want us... Want to have you to wake up beside every morning... But I guess I'm too late for that...' I looked at the ground, tears burning my eyes. 'Ginny, this isn't why I broke up with you.' I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 'W-what do you mean?' He took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek, and I saw his bare body shining slightly in the light flooding through the ajar door. 'I mean that I still love you, but...' He didn't continue - I didn't give him the chance. I reached up and kissed him on the lips lightly and felt the blush rising in my cheeks. 'Ginny,' he whispered after I freed him, 'Ginny... Let me finish explaining. I still do love you, but it doesn't feel right. You and I, together. I wanted to see if, maybe, there was someone better out there for me.'

I stared up at him, tears returning to my eyes and runs down my cheeks before I could stop them. _I wasn't _good _enough for him... Why? What did I _do_ to not be enough for him?_ I shook my head vigorously, refusing to belive this. _It's not true, it can't be. It's all just a dream._ I spun around and ran down the stairs, Apparating before even getting out the front door. I heard Ron following close at my heels, but I didn't wait for him.

*** Draco's Perspective ***

I heard someone run down the stairs, then another person. _They must be gone now..._ I slid off the bed and walked to the door. Harry was standing there, staring at the steps leading to the bar. I put my arm around him and asked who was there. All he said was, 'Her...' I saw the tears well up in his eyes, and instantly knew who he was talking about. Lifting him off his feet, I took him into our room and laid him on the bed, tucking him in.

Before I even curled up next to him, Harry was snoring softly. I laid down on top of the blanket and Harry wrapped his arms around me, cuddling me like a teddy bear. I smiled to myself and, after turning off the light, drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. You're My Only Love

***Harry's Perspective***

Yet again, for the ump-teenth time since last seeing Ginny in person, I spent the majority of my day crying. Of course, I try not to in front of Draco, and, though it was hard, I have succeeded thus far. But with Draco away all day except for a few hours before we go to bed, I have a lot of time to cry. Ginny has been sending letters nearly every week telling me of how much she misses me and wants me back and how much it's hurting her that I seem to not care.

But this week, the letter that came wasn't from Ginny, but from Draco:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hate to hurt you, but I have fallen in love with someone else. A woman I work with, to be exact. I'm very sorry, my love. But you know that I will forever love you, right? You didn't do anything wrong, believe me. I just don't know how to explain why I'm choosing her over you. Again, I'm sorry, Harry._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

I had to read the letter over and over again until I had it memorized just to finally accept the fact that it had to be true. I clutched it to my chest and cried, curled up on the bedroom floor.

***Draco's Perspective***

I came home early from work and opened the front door quietly, wanting to surprise Harry on our three month anniversary. I sneaked over to the bedroom of Harry's flat and knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, somewhat louder, and again was responded by silence. I listened closely, and heard quick, shallow breaths coming from inside, like that of someone trying to not cry. I struggled to turn the knob already panicking. Once I got the door open, the present I held behind my back fell to the floor and shattered.

Harry was sitting on the floor in nothing but his boxers, blood streaming down his arms. He was staring right at me, with tears pouring out of his eyes, holding a knife up to th fragile skin of his throat. There was a small piece of parchment laying on the floor at my feet, dotted with blood. I looked from it to Harry, and his hand trembled, the knife pressing slightly against his throat. Never taking my eyes off him, I picked up the letter, and instantly recognized the handwriting as my own. But I had never written this. I looked at Harry, and noticed a few droplets of blood falling slowly down his neck. My eyes widened and I step tentatively but quickly toward him, reaching for the knife. As my fingers brushed against his, he put a bit more pressure on the knife, and blood started falling faster down the side of his neck and blending in with the blood on his arms. I hesitated before actually grabbing the knife and in that moment, he whispered, "You don't care if I died right now. Do you?" Anger and fear flashed in his eyes.

"H-Harry, of course I care. I never wrote that," I said, gesturing at the note that had fallen to the floor again. I then wrapped my fingers gently around his and pulled him slowly away from his throat. The knife fell from his shaking hand, and it just barely missed cutting his thigh. I held his hand carefully, as if it were as fragile as an autumn leaf, and picked up the knife with my other hand.

He lifted his hand and pressed the back of mine lightly against his throat and I felt the warm blood slip between my fingers. His skin vibrated beneath my hand as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco. I-I don't know what made me believe that..." He unlinked his hand and threw his arms around my neck, wincing slightly in the process, and sobbed silently into my shoulder. I carefully lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom to wash him off and, afterwards, I wrapped bandages around his arms. When I finished, he kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, baby." His voice cracked slightly at the end. "It's alright," I whispered in his ear. I then carried him into the spare bedroom and laid him down on the bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly. I never fell asleep, though, afraid he might do it again while I slept.


End file.
